This invention relates to a shoe comprising a sole, toe and possible heel reinforcement of plastic material which is injected in one or more stages onto a vamp preferably in the form of a fabric sock.
In order to give them greater strength and longer life, known shoes of this type are reinforced or completed externally by leather elements fixed to the vamp by sewing. It is apparent that the manufacture of a shoe of this type requires considerable manual intervention (for cutting, gluing and sewing said elements).